Wolf
by LadyCinnia
Summary: Re-doing my old story Wolf. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a shape shifter female Alpha of a pack of 4. Will humans ever find out about us? And if so how will they react? How will wolves react? And who is responsible for all the killings? Rated M. J/B Ed/A Em/R C/Es


**AN: Hey guys you've probably noticed that I deleted the previous Wolf. I'm scraping the old one. Don't worry its sort of like the old one but I changed a lot of things. Hope you like this new version better.**

**-Cinnia**

**(sin-knee-uh)**

* * *

Imagine your world, all the joy and happiness you can think of. I bet you can also think of everything else, political, animals, oceans, species, nations, brief history. Now what if I were to tell you there was more to the world, something that most people don't know. Something that no scholar or scientist could know without me or someone like me telling them. That something is the fact that there a new species. You're probably thinking to yourself, a new species? What's the big deal? Animal species are found all the time. Except I'm not talking about an animal species per say. I'm talking about Shape-Shifters, the kind you read about in fantasy books, we have let ourselves fade into legend. The only ones who know are humans that have permission to know and they cannot tell anyone else. Our kind can only shift to one form besides our human form, a giant horse sized wolf. Each wolf is different and the size and coloring reflect us. But in general the males are bigger and stronger than the females. Just like regular wolves we sometimes travel in packs, or some are lone wolves.

So yeah that's my world. My name is Isabella Swan but I liked to be called Bella. I'm a shape shifter female Alpha of a pack of 4. My wolf form similar to many grey wolves. My human form appears 18 but I'm actually 20. I have brown wavy hair that goes to mid back, gray eyes, 5'4 and lean. Rosalie AKA Rose is my beta looks 19 and she's only 23. She is gorgeous, wavy blonde hair with some ringlets, baby blue eyes and 5'10. Her wolf form is a honey color with a white paw. Alice is Rose and I's best friend. She appears 17 but she's 19and only come to 4'10. She has spikey dark hair, green eyes and a petite form. Her wolf form is dark grey with silver tips. Bree is the last and youngest of the group, she's only 14 and she looks 14. Her human form is short about 5 feet, her long brown hair goes to her hips, and her green eyes are soft. Her wolf form is pure black and being the youngest she was the second shortest.

I was abandoned in the Rocky Mountains. Rosalie's family are Rogues, wolves that live in bonded pairs, took me in as their daughter and raised me. Rose and I consider each other sisters and did everything together, and a few years later we found Alice lost in the snow. She doesn't remember much about her life so we considered her an orphan. Then we found Bree, who ran away from an abusive pack. Together we went our own way from Rosalie's parents and lived in the Rockies as a pack with a small territory. Our territory was invaded by humans and we were caught and placed in this enclosure, where we were now.

The enclosure has a concrete moat around it that we can't jump over or get out of, sort of like the ones you see at zoo, past that is a large fence, even if the moat wasn't there there's no way we could jump it. The enclosure had long stretches if grass and shady trees and it slightly mimicked a forest but it wasn't as dense. The only shelter we had was a den and one side of it was strong Plexiglas so humans could look at us while we were in. A path went around the entire enclosure and on one side was another closure, but with a pack of five males. They were already there when we came in. So far no visitors have walked on the path except for the scientists studying us. From their chatter, opening day was tomorrow.

My pack of four was stretched out on the grass getting a sunbath. There was little else to do, I've already run the perimeter three times today and ate the meager meat they left us as a lunch and I wouldn't lower myself to play with the oversized dog toys they left us. Ridiculous if you ask me.

_Hey!_

I ignored the alpha of the other pack. He had a bit of a crush on me so now he wouldn't shut up.

_Bella, give the kid a break!_ Rose muffled a giggle.

_No way in hell. _I retorted.

Bree got up nudged my ribs, she wanted to run, and being cooped up like this was torture for us but mostly for her since she had more energy. I slowly got to my feet and stretched, Rose and Alice followed suit even though they weren't asked, we always ran together. Just then three scientists came to our fence and were writing things on clipboards.

What were these humans up to?

Nothing good in my opinion, then another scientist came out, but this one was different. Even in human form we can sense another one of our kind, and this scientist that came out was a shape shifter. I stopped mid-stride and howled. The males in the other enclose ran up at my call and noticed him as well and they began to yip, yowl and bark. My hackles rose as I paced along the edge of the moat, I thought about jumping and seeing if I could attack the fence but I would just fall into the moat and be stuck until they put a ramp in.

"What in hell? They were just fine a while ago. What set them off? They've seen us before and hardly reacted." One of the scientists asked.

"Garrett is new so maybe he has a smell on him or something? Or maybe they recognize us and not him, so they perceive him as a threat?" Another questioned.

The wolf Garrett ignored our behavior and just asked generally questions about us, where we were caught, gender, etc. Instead of staying out here to watch us they went back to the building to watch us from afar. With a huff, we continued our perimeter run.

_Bella, why do you think a wolf is working as a scientist?_

_I have no idea Rosalie, but I don't like it one bit._

Why would he be here? Did he lead the humans to us? Were we a kind of trophy? Did he want to out our species? Did he want to understand the wolf body or the physics behind the shifting? He must have realized he was a shifter, and it's obvious we weren't regular wolves. After all he didn't react to us in anyway so he must already know? I mulled over it for a few hours until the sun began to set, they should be bringing us dinner soon. Right on cue large chunks of deer meat was delivered to the fence and thrown over. I always let Rose, Alice and Bree get first choice, caring for them before myself. That's what an alpha does, keep everyone in line, keep them safe and lead them. I kept watch while they were eating, looking for pesky humans, that wolf, or any potential threat. Once they were done I ate what was left. Blood streaked our muzzles and we had to rub them off in the grass to get most of it off. By the time we were clean the moon and the stars shone and we needed to head to the den for the night.

_Rose goes in first, then Bree, then Alice. I will sleep by the glass wall so stay away from it._

I always went last and stayed by the wall. I hated the fact that we've been here for so long to get a routine like this. It's been a week or so since we got taken but the days blur together so I'm not really sure. Once we got all settled in I let myself fall asleep.

.Tap.

I woke up instantly, Garrett stood on the other side of the Plexiglas.

* * *

**An: Love it? Hate it? Better, worse? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
